


Worthy

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Internal Racism, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's thoughts as he pulls on Mjolnir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Thor.
> 
> So I think this is probably the shortest thing that I've ever written but it popped into my head when he saw a video of Loki pulling on Mjolnir on earth. It's only over 100 words if you included this long author's note which is nearly the same length as the actual story.

It didn't surprise him when he couldn't move Thor's hammer, after all he had heard what had been whispered over it. Only the worthy could hold it, so even while his heart fractured into even more tiny pieces that cut into him every waking moment, he wasn't surprised when he grasped Mjolnir's handle and it didn't budge from the ground. After all he was a monster and a monster could never be worthy… though maybe, just maybe he could be worthy in his father's eyes. That would be enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
